Insert title here
by Anna Banana Montana Savannah
Summary: What happens when a new girl shows up in La Push? She's got a secret that no one knows about and she might just flip everyone's life upside down. Can a certain werewolf help her through her problems and her past?
1. Chapter 1

**My new story!!!! I'm excited are you? Anyway me and my friend, who goes by the name Monster are writing this together. I hope you all like it and please let me know if you do. I need to know if i should keep going so you all have to review and let me know!!! Constructive criticism is welcome:)Want morfe information on the story just ask me in a review and i would be happy to inform you. **

**Ch. 1 (Riley's POV)**

*I heard the car door slam shut and his footsteps as he made his way to the front door. I tried to control myself and not let him see the fear, but as soon as he saw mw he knew I was afraid of him. "You scared of me Riley?" I didn't answer, I just coward more into the couch corner. "I asked you a question," he yelled louder.

I knew what was coming next because it always happened the same. He beat me until he was hungry. I learned not to scream anymore, but I couldn't help, but cry. I was bruised all over and it was so painful, but as always I had to suck it up and make him diner. I cooked him food and went up to my room so that I could change out of my bloody clothes, but what I didn't know at the time is that my step- dad wasn't done with me. After he finished his food, he burst through my door and raped me like any other night*

I was woken up by the bell ringing for six period. I always dreamed about what happened yesterday. I grabbed my stuff and shuffled through the hallway full of crowded hormonal teenagers. They all have such easy lives. They wouldn't be able to live one day in my position.

I just slept through the rest of my classes because I never get any sleep with my step dad in the house and I never sleep after he does that stuff to me. I really want to leave, but sadly enough I am too scared to leave. My step dad will come after me. I am old enough now that I can leave, today's my birthday. Most people would be extremely happy, but not me. This just means that the beatings and everything will get worse because he knows that I am now 17 years of age. He knows that if I am terrified of him I will never try to run.

The final bell rang signaling that school is over. I make my way out of school and begin my walk home. I never really mind walking because I like to take a short cut through the woods. I know that I am different because I can change into a wolf. It sounds weird even to me, but I can transform into a freaking wolf. After you get over the shock you realize how cool it actually is.

I am actually a lot different from wolfs. I am stronger and faster than normal wolfs. I have a feeling that there is more to learn about myself but I haven't figured it out yet. I know that right now I am only really strong in wolf form; it's the same for being fast too. I am trying to figure out more, but it's hard when I am always so weak from the beatings and lack of sleep. I think I am going to have purple bags under my eyes for the rest of my life.

Today I just don't feel like testing anything, so I just run. Running in my wolf form feels great; you can feel the wind blowing through my fur as my paws squish into the dirt. I love running even though I know that I have to change back eventually. I ran back to get my clothes and messenger bag while still in my wolf-like form.

I grabbed my bag and carried it in my mouth just like a dog. I wanted to run some more, but I needed to go home and get prepared for tonight. I made it home in record time, transformed back, put my clothes on, and went inside.

When I got inside I decided that I would eat Roman noodles and call my brother. I mean he isn't my real brother, but he might as well be. I cooked my food and sat down at the table, and then I started to eat. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. It rang three times before he finally picked up. "Ri," he shouted, "hey to you too Trent," I laughed. "Oh yeah hey, sorry I just skip that part," he replied. "Yeppers you did," I smiled. He is the only person who can make me smile. "So………HAPPY BIRTHDAY," he shouted, again. "Birthday yeah, but happy not really," I replied. "Step-dad issues still?" he asked me. "Yeah," I replied quietly. "When are you going to trust me enough to tell me what's going on with you and him? You don't want me to start thinking the worse, do you?" he asked me. "I just can't tell you about this Trent, you won't take it well," I replied. "It's something bad isn't it?" he questioned. I couldn't answer him because who knows how he might take it. "Riley, if it's bad you need to get out and come live with me," he said in a serious tone.

Just as he finished saying that I heard my step-dads car pull up. Shit, was I really one the phone with Trent for that long? "Trent, I have to go know, I'm sorry bye," I told him quickly and then hung up the phone. Then I quickly tossed the rest of my food and washed my hands.

When I was done I heard my step-dad trying to unlock the door, but he couldn't. That's really weird; he can always open the door. Now that I think about it he is home from work two hours early. I guess he finally gave up because started beating on the door and yelled for me to come open it. Crap, he is drunk. It is always worse when he is drunk.

I could be strong; I will no longer show fear. Yeah, I was completely stupid to think that. I'm just a small girl; I should've never faced him. I'm 5'1 and only weigh 98 pounds. That stupid brain of mine put my self-confidence up and it was shot right back down when he beat me for two hours straight and then he rapped me for what seemed like forever.

I couldn't deny that this time was the worse and I just can't handle this. I can barely walk and I have blood everywhere around me. I can't do this anymore; I won't go through this anymore. I am old enough now, so I'm leaving. I made up my mind quickly to leave. It hurt to move, but I have to before he wakes up.

I slowly got out of my bed and held in my screams of pain as I moved around my room and got my stuff together. I had a book bag, a duffel bag, a messenger bag, and my blanket that Trent bought me. I threw them one by one out the window, threw my blanket out the window too. The next part was the most painful part of all. I had to climb out my window and down a tree.

I was in so much pain and even though I changed my clothes they were all bloody again. It took me a while to get all of my stuff to the side of the woods. I really didn't thing this through. I have no car, I do have money, but I don't know what to do. I rearranged my stuff so that it all fit in my duffel and messenger bag.

I had no idea where I'm going, but I have to be strong and get there. I changed into my wolf form and howled out in pain. There's no way to fully describe the pain I'm feeling. All I know is that I'd rather die. I wish so bad that someone would just kill me right now. I pulled my duffel bag onto my back and howled out again. There's too much pain. My legs feel like they're going to break into a million pieces. I grabbed my messenger bag and started limping my way along. In my mind I think I always knew where I was going.

* * *

***First Chapter complete***

**You guys need to review so i will want to update. Also the more reviews that faster i will update;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Seth's POV)**

This is just great, I have patrol tonight and there is a game on TV tonight; this really fucking sucks. I wanted to watch the game. Ugh!!!!!! There is only one bright side to this and it is that Trent has to patrol with me later tonight. Haha he doesn't get to see it either.

It's time for patrol so I changed into my wolf form and started running. I still have about four hours until Trent has patrol with me. I was sniffing around in the forest trying to find the smell of any leeches, when I smelled blood, lots of blood.

I howled hopping that someone would hear me and I took off full speed towards the smell. I zoomed into a little clearing where I smelled the blood and stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. There was a small girl covered by a blanket lying on the ground. I couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way. I walked around her so that I could get a good look at her face and I was scared at what I saw. This girl, who looked around 17 years old, but I could tell she was a very small person. She had cuts all over her face and she looked so broken. I changed back to my human form and pulled on some cut offs.

I slowly walked over to her and nudged her arm to see if she would wake up, but she did something I never thought would happen. She screamed out in pain and thrashed around trying to get away from me, but never opened her eyes.

I quickly bent down to her ear and said, "Shhhh……… it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Seth and you're badly hurt and I need to get you to my friends Sam and Emily so they can help you." As soon as I finished saying that I heard Sam in my head. (What's going on?) He asked in a hurry, I could already tell he is heading towards me. I quickly replayed in my head all that happened so far.

When I finished replaying what has happened, he was still a minute away, so I touched her arm again and this time she just grimaced. I think she knows that I am going to help her. I lifted off the blanket and gasped in shock. Not only was she naked, but she was covered in bruises, scratches, scars and dry blood. I set the blanket black over her and told Sam to run faster, but I didn't get to finish my thought because Sam was by my side in human form.

"Did you see the last images that I just saw?" I asked Sam. "No, what else happened?" he asked. "She is extremely hurt Sam and she has no clothes on under that blanket," I informed him. "Ok well, I saw that she let you touch her, so carefully pick her up with the blanket around her and get her back to my house. I am going to get Carlisle so he can help her, I'll meet you back at the house, now go," he commanded.

I very carefully picked her up and wrapped her in the blanket. She had her mouth in a straight line and in a grimace. You could tell that she was in so much pain. I held her close to me to keep her warm and headed back to Sam's house.

After a couple of minutes her face looked just like when I found her, she had no longer had a grimace on her face. She was still in pain, but not as much in my arms. We made it to Sam's house a couple of minutes later. I burst through the door and yelled out to Emily. She ran into the room and gasped at the site in front of her. She got over her shock quickly and went right into mother mode.

"Take her back to the guest room and lay her down, I'll be back there in a moment," she commanded and ran into the kitchen. I took her back to the guest room and tried to lay her down, but she clung to me with all of her strength. I can't leave her like this. I sat down on the bed with her in my lap.

Emily rushed into the room and stopped short when she saw her still in my arms. "Seth, you didn't imprint…. did you?" Emily questioned me. "No, she is just trying so hard to keep a hold on me," I replied while letting out a little chuckle. "Well, this is going to be complicated to fix her up," Emily said while deep into her thoughts. She was sitting on the end of the bed when Carlisle, Sam, and Jasper walked through the door.

They all gave me weird looks until I said, "She wouldn't let go of me." They all laughed and came into the room. "I need to look her over, so can you see if you can lay her head on the bed, but hold her hand or something while I examine the damage," Carlisle asked me. "I can try," I replied, while leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I am going to lay you down with your head in my lap, Carlisle needs to see you injuries and help you, and he is a doctor. So he knows what he is doing. Please trust me, I promise I won't leave you."

After saying that I felt her tense so I knew she was ready for us to move her. Jasper picked her up as carefully as he could, but they both grimaced in pain. The move was made quickly, but she was breathing really hard and holding in her screams of pain. I could tell by the look on Jasper's face that she was in a whole lot of pain.

After a while Carlisle had fixed up her broken left wrist and all in all had to give her 65 stitches all over her body. Everyone was so full of hate for the person that did this to this girl. She is so small and it is so wrong to know that she had to go through a lot, but right now I am making a promise to myself to never let anyone hurt her ever again.

Carlisle finished up and left her some pain meds. He is coming back tomorrow to check on her. I got repositioned so that I was beside her and she snuggled up to my side. I didn't mind all that much, just as long as she isn't hurting lying right here. I fell asleep eventually with her right beside me.

In the early morning I woke up to Sam's voice. "Come on Seth and finish up your patrol. She will be just fine without you," Sam told me. So I slipped out of her arms and made my way outside. I changed quickly and started running towards where Trent was at. The entire time I was thinking about that girl. What kind of a person would do that to some………. I stopped my thought short when Trent ran into me hard and was growling like crazy.

He was freaking out over what happened to that girl. Holy shit!!! He knows her!!!!!! (Where the hell is she? What the fuck happened to her?) Trent was shouting questions to me left and right. (Sam and Emily's house, she was sleeping when I slipped out. I have no clue what happened to her. I found her in the woods. Emily is taking care of her) I responded. (Show me everything that happened) Trent thought harshly.

So I did; I showed him everything that happened and everything that I saw. Lots of thoughts were going through Trent's head. Most of them were about how stupid he was and how he could have stopped it. He was freaking out, until I reminded him that he was still squishing me.

I didn't have time to try and calm him down. There was no stopping him because he took off straight for Emily's place. He ran faster than I have ever seen him run before.

* * *

**Thankyou everyone** **that reviewed and put my story on their story alert. This story is just starting up and i promise it will get better. I have to set the setting and show some stuff before we get there though. Sorry it took so long for an update, i started failing a couple classes and i needed to pull those grades up before my dad went biserke. Lol Anyway i love you all and if you want to be on my awesome list please review and tell me what you think. Remember the more reviews the faster i will update!!!**

**This is now the Awesome list:**

**Horselover9139**

**cindy92**

**AliceCullenthe2nd**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.I want to apologize to everyone who reads my story because it has been so long since my last update, but i would like to let you know that just because i haven't been updating doesn't mean i haven't been writing. I have had alot of family problems going on at home and school and ugh it is very overwhelming. That and right now i am an emotional wreck, my grandpa died yesterday and it has been hard on me and i am trying to write and see if that helps. Again i am very sorry i will post the next chapter as soon as i get lost of reviews because i have it ready, but it is all up to you all. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 3 (Riley's POV)**

_I never knew my dad would find me. He would never just let me go, I knew that much. He came through the window and he beat me, I was trying to fight back, but I was just too weak. He tried to get me to stop fighting him by pinning me down, but I am not going to lose this time. He tries to hold me down, but I refuse to give in. I screamed and screamed._

"Shhhh its ok, come on riley it's Trent, your fine," My step dad was trying to lie to me. That is low even for him. I couldn't open my eyes they were too weak, but I still fought him off. I pushed him off me and I heard him bang into the wall. I dropped to the floor and cried. I felt someone walking over to me and I tensed.

Riley its ok sweetheart we aren't going to hurt you. My name is Emily," a nice woman said. She sounded so nice and motherly there is no way she could ever harm me so I just couldn't deny her. I felt her sit down beside me and pulled me into her lap and hugged me while I cried.

Realization hit me right in the face and my eyes shot open. That really was Trent and I wasn't dreaming. I threw Trent against a freaking wall. I was too weak to even move so I just whispered, "I am so sorry." "Its ok sweetheart, you thought your step dad was here. It is completely understandable, you didn't mean to," She replied while rubbing my back and kissing my forehead.

My breathing finally calmed down and I was playing with the tips of Emily's long black hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emily asked me. "Sure, but let's get off of the floor it has to be uncomfortable for you," I replied and tried to stand up, but it hurt so badly. Emily must have seen the expression on my face because she pulled me back down and called in Sam. He came into the room and came straight over to us. He picked me is bridal style and set me on the bed. I told him a quiet thank you and he left the room.

Emily came and sat beside me on the bed and held my hand for support. I went through and told her that my mom died two years ago in a car accident along with my one year old little sister. I started crying and Emily pulled me into a hug.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Trent rush over to me and pulled me into a hug. I gladly accepted the hug although I couldn't move that much and said, "Na na na na."(Meaning= I missed you) He laughed and said, "She ain't no hoe na na na na." (Meaning= not as much as I missed you) I giggled and replied, "Monster." (Meaning=Whatever)

Emily looked so lost, but still she had a huge smile on her face while looking at us. I sighed and asked Trent to sit us back on the bed. I needed his presence to finish telling this story. He means so much to me and him just being with me really helps me feel safe. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap. He knew I need his support and I always sit in his lap anyway.

I continued with my story and explained to her that I was in the accident too, but they died and I didn't. I informed her about the scar that I received in the accident that starts about 3 ½ inches from my left shoulder blade and went to the middle of my lower back. She could relate to having a scar because of the one on her face, but just because she had that scar doesn't change anything about her in any way in my opinion. Anyway, I went on and told her that when I was in the hospital I died for a total of 32 minutes. That left Emily completely shocked. I mean how many people could you know that died for 32 minutes and then suddenly came back to life, like none. "Yeah the doctors went ahead and told everyone that I was dead after 15 minutes of trying to revive me didn't work. When the people came in to remove my body from the room they said that I jumped and they ran out screaming. That part always makes me laugh, but seeing Trent's face as he ran into the room, to see what happened will always haunt me. It was my fault he looked so broken. He had no emotion in his eyes at all and looked like he hadn't showered in days. He is like my older brother and has always been there for me, I don't know what I would have done if I was in his position," I told her. I was about to keep going until I heard Trent mutter not always. He was referring to the always been there for me comment and that really pissed me off.

I turned to glare at him and said, "Later." He looked shocked that I heard him, but stayed silent. "About a month after Trent moved here my step-dad started to beat me when he came home from work. I have so many scars from where he hit me. I couldn't tell anyone especially not Trent. I told myself that I could just handle it and that I was strong enough," I told them. There is still the other bad part or actually worse part, but Trent was shaking and I could just tell that he was extremely pissed. If he didn't calm down he might have exploded. **(Lol if she only knew)**

He finally stopped shaking and put on a fake smile. "Trent the next part is worse are you sure you can handle it?" I asked him in a very concerned tone. "I think so yeah," he replied. Emily nodded her head for me to go on. I slowly moved out of Trent's lap and curled up into a ball by the head board. I rested my chin on my knees and sucked in a deep breath. "A couple of weeks after my step-dad started beating me, he started…………………………………….. Raping me," I finished and held my legs against me tighter.

Trent started shaking so hard that he was becoming blurry. He got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs and I heard the front door slam open. He was beyond furious, but Emily just looked heartbroken. After a few minutes of silence I just couldn't take it anymore. I let out the breath I had been holding in.

Emily was about to say something, but I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room even though it hurt like hell. I yelled out that I needed some air and I would be back soon. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. It hurt while running, but I honestly don't care at this present moment in time. I ran into the woods with one intention only and that was to feel free. The only way for me to feel free was when I run in my wolf form and that am exactly what I did. I didn't care about my clothes, I just transformed.

It hurt so much to change into my wolf form. I couldn't even stop the howl of pain that came out. I shook off the pain as best as I could. I had to get out of here for a little while so that I can think clearly. I heard paws hitting the ground from about a mile away. It sounded like a freaking stampede.

Man, I'm getting out of here. I took off running a little west of them. Their woodsy sent was getting closer, they were really haulin ass. I knew that I was going to pass them soon. Everything happened so fast, I could see them running and let me tell you they were huge. They were actually like over-sized wolfs and there was nine of them.

Scary, I felt the wind from my direction and their direction crash into each other. They all stopped running and started chasing after me. Great I bet they think I'm lunch or something. I picked up speed, but I wasn't running full speed yet. They were not normal wolfs, but they still weren't as fast as me.

I ran more and all of a sudden the smell changed and the wolfs stopped. It was like a boundary line or something or they could be pets and have those shock collars that when you leave a certain area they shock you. If they were pets the owner had to be crazy or something of that sort. I stopped running because the smell was getting more potent up ahead. I went around a bush and saw…………………..

**A.N. Well cliff hanger there, but if you review i will post the next chapter pronto. Anyway Trent and Riley have there own language and its pretty weird, but funny. Love you all -Skittles-**


End file.
